Fallen Roses
by Emmeken
Summary: The 75th Hungergames are about to begin, Katniss' and Peeta's first year as mentor. Rose Hales, an eight-month pregnant girl, is one of their tributes. Rose makes a promise that she will do everything she can to protect her baby, a promise she forced Katniss to make as well. Multiple POV's ; Post The Hungergames.
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

**Note: I will use a few different POV's, so not only Katniss'. :) Thanks for reading and please review.  
**

**Chapter 1 – Punishment **

**_Katniss' POV_  
**

Hundreds of innocent eyes are staring at Peeta and me, when we walk onto the stage and take our seats. It takes me a few seconds to realise that our names have been written on our small wooden chairs and that I'm sitting on the mayor's place. Fortunately my name is hanging next to Peeta's, which comforts me a bit, even though it hasn't been that long since we started talking to each other again. Several months of thinking, sleepless nights and a few not so romantic moments with Gale made me realise there's only one person with who I feel completely safe, the baker's boy sitting next to me. Gale is still my friend though, but now he is obligated to work in the mines six days of the week, we barely get a chance to talk anymore. Yet that's the least of my worries at the moment.

I always knew this day, the first Reaping after our rebellious victory, would come, but I hadn't prepared myself for the sickness I would feel looking at every scared child and thinking he or she could be sent into in the unforgettable nightmare I went trough. And this year is a Quarter Quell, of which President Snow doesn't want to tell what makes it so special this year. Makes the whole situation a thousand times worse. For the last few months I had daily passed by my old school, unable to think about anything else then that the world of two of them will be falling apart on this particular day. A moment I even thought Prim would be chosen, because of the stunt Peeta and I pulled, but he assured me that they won't pull the same name two times in a row. That's at least one year, I don't have to worry about her.

I search for Peeta's hand and intertwine my fingers with his. "We'll get trough this, Kat. I promise.", he whispers, after which he gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. He's probably right, we'll get trough this, with Haymitch' help. If he ever get's here though, I think he's still lying on the floor, drunk. On the other hand, Effie would never let that happen with her tight schedule. Right that moment the three of them set foot on the stage. The mayor and Haymitch walk to their places next to us and Effie – who seems to have dyed her hair in a blue-ish colour this year – rushes towards the microphone, standing between the two bowls with the names of the boys and girls of our district in them. Haymitch shortly pats me on the shoulder, but focuses on the video that has started. His alcoholic smell is more overwhelming than ever.

After the promotion video of the Capitol, Effie begins her usual speech. "Welcome, welcome and Happy Hungergames everyone." I barely hear anything she says, while I keep focusing on the bowl with names in front of us. Peeta squeezes my hand after some time as a sign I need to hear this. Apparently the only thing that's special about this year's Quarter Quell, is that the arena will be extraordinary and some new rules will be applied. Rules we will get to hear once the Hungergames have started. "And now, let's pick the name of the male tribute that gets to represent district 12 this year." Boys first? That's odd. Effie always picks the girl tribute first; it's one of her many rules. Peeta looks at me and seems just as confused as I am. Why would she...? _She's trying to warn us. _Oh no. Panic takes over Please, not Prim. Don't say Prim's name next.

"Maron Lake." A name I don't know. Immediately I search who it is in the crowd, scared that it's going to be a little boy and that that's the reason why I don't know him. But it's just the contrary. Maron appears to be quite tall and looks very strong; he actually looks like he can really win this. When he walks towards Effie, an older woman starts crying and screaming, his mother probably. I immediately feel sick again, thinking of all the fear she has to go trough now. In my mind, I promise her that I will do everything I can to make him win.

"Now, for our girl-tribute.." Effie loses her forced smile. She knows whose name she has to say. She knows it and she's not happy about it. "Katniss, you're killing my hand.", Peeta whispers again. I look down and see how both our hands look red, because I have been squeezing his as hard as I can, without realising it. I softly apologize, although I don't seem able to talk properly anymore. When I look up again, Effie already stands in front of her microphone.

"The girl who get's the honour of being this year's tribute is..", she hesitates for a second, "Rose Hales!"

_Rose. _Another name I don't know. Yet I know without a doubt, this is a message from President Snow, just for me. The white rose he left me after his visit at my house, another rose after I had kissed Gale. He's sending a threat and I'm the only one who realises it. A shiver runs down my spine. This innocent girl is probably going to die, because of me. Suddenly it's Peeta that is hurting my hand and I immediately see why. Rose, who seems barely 16, is waddling up the stairs with difficulty because her large belly is blocking her way. She's pregnant, heavily pregnant. Now she has to go into the arena and _that's all my fault. _


	2. Chapter 2: Freaking out

**Chapter 2 – Freaking out  
**

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta's firm grip is the only thing preventing me from standing up and yelling how President Snow and the whole Capitol disgust me. Even Haymitch seems nauseous by the choice of our tributes, although that could be caused by the liquor as well. When Rose finally made it onto the stage, Effie Trinket asks if there are any volunteers. She even asks twice - she's just as unhappy with this as we are. But as always, there aren't any. It doesn't surprise me anymore, as I was an exception to volunteer for Prim, but it still feels as a stab in my stomach.

The whole crowd doesn't applaud, doesn't cheer for them when Effie asks to do so, but again – just like they did when I volunteered – remain completely silent, while kissing three fingers and raising them to the sky. When it was me standing next to Effie on this stage, it felt amazing to know the whole district was behind us. But now, it only frustrates me. _What does it freaking matter?_, I scream to them in my thoughts, _They're going to the arena anyway. You're not helping them!_ Right that moment I see, on the large screen, that the camera is zooming in on the mentor's faces, so I try to look as emotionless as possible. Yet from the moment I see Peeta is letting everyone notice his disgust, I do the same. I never was good at hiding my true feelings anyway.

I immediately rush inside the Courthouse when we're allowed to leave, followed by Peeta. Rose and Maron already were guided inside by the Peacekeepers and are probably saying their goodbyes now. "Katniss, wait!". Peeta's soft voice makes me stop, after which he puts his strong, yet soft hands on my shoulders. I turn around to find Peeta's protection. The only moment I have felt safe after our Hungergames, was when I was embraced by his strong arms. "It'll be ok.", he whispers, while giving me a tender kiss on top of my head.

"It will not be ok!", I yell frustrated, "She's pregnant Peeta. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do about it sweetheart.". Haymitch is leaning against the door of a room I don't know, with a drink in his hand. Of course, a bar or something. No doubt Haymitch knows all the places where one can find alcohol. Though his words make me angry, I know he's right. There's nothing we can do, except train them to win and persuading as much sponsors as possible. Yet district 12 isn't exactly popular. Even after our victory, I think it will be hard to find someone who wants to sponsor them. Maron could get some interest, because of his strong appearance. But Rose…

"Haymitch, what's going to happen to her? Are they really going to-", before I can finish my sentence, Haymitch shakes his head. "It's been a long time since something like this happened, I'm not even sure if it ever did. But in her situation they'll probably make sure she doesn't have to enter the arena like that."

"So, they're going to make her have her baby like.. tomorrow?", Peeta sounds just as confused as I am. But when Haymitch nods, I don't know whether I should be relieved or worried. "But now, let's focus on our guest." Haymitch points at the small, stinking elevator that's just about to open his doors. Rose, with her eyes red from tears, steps out and looks surprised by us our presence. "I'm so sorry, I-.. I didn't know you would be here.", she stutters, because of her shaking voice, "Mrs Prul said that I could wait here until Maron is ready, since I have no visitors." Another stab in my stomach.

She has no one who cares about her? What about her family? Sisters? Brothers? The father of her baby? All questions I want to ask, but I don't want to make her any sadder than she already is. She seems so… fragile. I shouldn't think about her like that, especially not when she's going to be thrown in a situation where fragility is going to get you killed. But it's so hard to see her as a fighter now.

"No problem darling.", Haymitch mumbles , after which he subtly points at a wooden bench standing against the wall. She gratefully takes a seat, while folding her hands around her bulging belly. "Guess I'm not exactly the tribute you expected, right?" Rose forces a smile and looks at me with her tired, beautiful green eyes. It's impossible not to like this girl.

"But we'll make it work.", Peeta says comforting. The two of them start talking about paint, colours and some other stuff I don't really understand. Apparently Rose is just as passionate about painting as Peeta. I'm glad he's the one talking though, I don't even know what to say to her. What kind of worthless mentor does that make me?

After a while Effie, followed by Maron, joins us and tells us it's time to leave. Peeta immediately helps Rose stand up and they both walk after Effie, to the two cars that are going to bring us to the train. One car for Effie, Rose and Maron. One for us, the mentors. Suddenly Haymitch grabs my arm to stop me. He brings his stinking mouth close to my ear and starts to whisper. "One piece of advice sweetheart. Don't get too attached. Makes it harder when they.-."

"Die. You mean die, right?", I say loudly, before I even realise it. He nods and walks to the car. I follow him, unable to say anything.

**Note: Thanks for your amazing reviews. I'm really grateful. I hope you like this chapter and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Damn Hormones

**Chapter 3 – Damn you, hormones **

**Rose's POV **

For the last few minutes Effie has kept rambling on about the Capitol and how we are going to be amazed by its greatness, yet I only have heard a few words of what she's been saying. Not only because I feel sort of numbed by the fear of the overwhelming things that are happening, but also because being in a car is something I've never experienced before. It's supposed to bring us to the train that's directly linked to the Capitol – Effie told us the one moment I was actually listening to her. Yet in our district the people don't have any cars I think, not many though. That's something only the richest can afford and what we consider rich, probably still is undeniably poor to Capitol-people.

I put my hand against the filthy window next to me, as I watch outside. It's hard to make anything of the things that are flashing by, but it's still more interesting than Effie. A short glance of Maron tells me he must think the same, as most of the time he's staring through the window as well, though I've noticed him looking at my stomach a couple of times now. _Good_, I think, _Maybe now he won't kill me_. Yet I can't deny that my large belly is the biggest cause of my fear at the moment. I'm terrified about what's going to happen to me, _to us_, when we arrive at the Capitol, yet I don't have the courage to ask Effie. Guess that I'm afraid for the answer she'll give me.

After about an hour – in which Effie didn't stop talking for even a second - we finally make it to the train. Effie immediately drags us inside and shows us the most important rooms in here. Each chamber we visit is even more luxurious than the other; the bathroom, dining-room, bar, even two rooms with their own bathroom that are just for me and Maron. When we come to these, she tells us we can rest – while saying this she was only looking at me – and that she'll come get us when dinner's ready. I'm grateful for some me-time though, as from the moment I enter my room, I finally feel how exhausted I really am by the overflow of emotions and the extra weight have to carry around nowadays. My back's killing me and my feet are sour in a way that makes me doubt if I can take any other step. Instead of taking of my quite uncomfortable clothes, I just go lie down on the bed and decide that I don't ever want to stand up again. And like that I go into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares.

~~~(…)~~~

My growling stomach awakes me. Though when I look at the clock hanging my room, it seems I already must have missed dinner. Why didn't Effie awake me? I laboriously stand up and go search for some comfortable clothes in the drawers. But I immediately notice that most of the clothes won't fit - guess they didn't expect a girl my seize - so I put the only useful things I can find, a large green sweater and grey pants that stretch. Then I leave my room and go search the others, just to find them all together at the dining table with a drink in their hands.

"Thanks for waking me.", I mumble sarcastically. They all look up and Effie apologizes within the second, saying she though I could use the rest. I know she means well, but it still makes me furious. I'm still in the same situation as Maron, pregnant or not, so I deserve the same treatment. They can't just give up on me.

"Your going to be a mother soon.", she continues. _Shock number 2 today. _Don't think I will be able to handle any more.

"Say what now?", I ask confused, while protectively clamping my arms around my belly.

"Well, you can't go into the arena like that, my dear.", she answers, while pointing at my stomach. Then she raises her glass to me and smiles. "Congratulations!" Haymitch and Peeta do the same, only Katniss and Maron seem to understand how much I'm freaking out right now.. What Effie just so easily said to me as if it's an amazing thing, gives me more fear than anything I've heard today, even more than finding out than I will be sent into an arena where only one survives. Without realising I started sobbing, which makes Effie's smile disappear. _Stop crying Rose_, I tell myself multiples times, but the tears keep coming. _Damn hormones._ Peeta stands up with a filled plate in his hand, walks to me and carefully grabs my arms to guide me back to my room. I don't have the strength to fight it. "It will be ok Rose.", he says, while making me sit down on my bed again and putting the plate on my nightstand. When he asks if I want him to stay, I shake my head. There's no one who can make the overwhelming axiety I feel at the moment go away.

~~~(…)~~~

For the whole train ride, I stay in my room. And even when the train stops, I don't want to get out, but my curiosity eventually wins. I again go to the dining-room – Effie and Peeta seem to be somewhere else – and go sit at the window, where I am almost blinded by the bright colours and lights. All sorts of colourful people are smiling and waving at us, as if we are celebrities. We probably are. Maron doesn't seem interested, or maybe he's just that cold and distant, I don't know. And Katniss is just looking outside occasionally, yet she's already seen all this before. Right that moment Effie enters and tells us we have to get off.

"Stay close, or you might get lost in the crowd.", she tells us and then opens the doors that lead us outside. She didn't lie though. A few times I think I have lost her, but Katniss luckily walks behind me and guides me in the right direction. On moment like these, I wish I wasn't so.. well, pregnant.

Inside, we are immediately taken to the Correctioncentre, a place that already frightens me. Mostly because I can't stop thinking about the baby I soon will have. But here they're apparently going to give us a look that has to 'give us sponsors' as Haymitch says. But it's just plane torture to me, plus who will ever want to sponsor the pregnant girl? Venia, Octavia and Flavius, all with a special, yet typical Capitol-look, make me lie one a table, completely naked, so they can make me 'decent'. After several hours of depilating my legs, arms and even my face, they finally stop.

"You're ready for Cinna now.", Octavia states while the three of the check every inch of my body, though all stare just as much at my stomach as the others. Venia even starts crying one moment and because of my damn hormones, it doesn't take long for me to join in. Then Octavia starts sobbing as well and I think I even saw Flavius' eyes tear up. A whole cry-massacre it was, great. Luckily they quickly leave.

They leave me behind in the small metal room, with still only a bathrobe to cover my naked body. Even with the soft thing on, I feel too exposed. Yet from the moment Cinna enters, I feel a little me comfortable. He seems so.. normal, so friendly.

"You must be Rose.", he says with a kind smile and signals that I can go sit down if I want.

"You're not going to set me on fire, are you?" Damn it. Manners Rose. Fortunately he doesn't seems too offended by my question, as he shakes his head and chuckles.

"No, but I am going to make you glow."

~~~(…)~~~

Glowing is an understatement for Cinna's clothes. At first sight, it just seems a black jumpsuit, but when he presses a button, hidden in my collar, I'm shining with warm colours all over my body. He made me into a coal, which looks as if it can burst into flames any moment.

"This is unbelievable Cinna.", I whisper stunned by my own reflection in the mirror.

He grins. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!", I yell of excitement, forgetting my worries for a few seconds. He takes my hand and gives a small comforting squeeze in it, while switching off my warm glow. Then he leads me to the ground floor, which is filled with carriages and other tributes. Afraid that they also are staring at my belly, I focus on the black horses that are going the lead our carriage, or whatever it's called. When I see Maron enter, I'm relieved that he's dressed in a black suit, just like mine, but my relieve changes into fear in less than a second when I see Peeta's and Katniss' pale faces. There's something wrong.

"What happened?", I ask nervously. They look each other in the eyes and then at Haymitch. "Can we tell her Haymitch?" Katniss' voice is shaking, which makes me even more worried. He nods, although he doesn't seem too happy with that decision. Again they look at me and stay silent for a few seconds, as if they don't know how to start.

"While you two were getting ready, all the mentors had a meeting where we would discover some of the special rules that will be applied. Because of the Quarter Quell, you know.", she hesitates for a moment and Peeta immediately takes over. "Well, Plutarch Heavensbee, this year's Gamemaker, told us that they won't… well, that you're not going to have your baby before the Games start and -."

I cut him off. "Are you freaking telling me that I have to go into that arena, pregnant?"

**Note: Hope you liked this chapter, got a little bit longer than I expected. I'm a little insecure about it, so please review and I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews you already gave. I feel honoured that some of you are actually following this story. :)  
**

**First part is Rose's POV, yeah! **


	4. Chapter 4: Hell no

**Chapter 4 – Hell no**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hell no! I'm not going in the arena with… this!". Rose raises her voice, while pointing at her stomach. I can see the panic in her eyes. "I-I cant.. I just cant!', she whispers and softly starts sobbing. The only thing preventing her from falling down is one of the black horses she's leaning on.

I know I should be saying comforting things as her mentor, to calm her down, but I can't. _One_, I'm not good at dealing with feelings and stuff. That always was more Prim's talent. Just like all the other things that involve talking or just being around other people. _Two_, I can't tell her it is going to be ok, because it's not. She's completely right. And there's nothing we can do about this awful situation. How can you make someone feel better when a nightmare – probably her worst – is coming true? I look at Peeta, in hope he will say something, but he is just as shocked as we all are. – Maybe I can try talking about paint.. No, bad idea. - Effie's eyes are becoming glassy with tears and even Haymitch, Cinna and Portia don't hide their discontent with the Capitol. And Maron just seems angry, just like I'm feeling.

A short glance around the room, shows me that most other tributes, and their mentors, have heard all we said. Some look at us as if they actually feel compassion, as if they believe this is no more than injustice too. But others, like the Careers, are staring at us with an arrogant smile – to them this just means more action or a weaker victim. I really want to strangle them…

_Damn it, Katniss. Do something!_, I yell in my thoughts to focus on Rose again, _Just think._ _What would Prim do?_ And then I remember. Without giving it a second thought, I uncomfortably walk to Rose and carefully wrap my arms around her. She doesn't fight it, she just lays her head against me and let's go of her tears. That's positive, right? My mom did it once, when someone was having some sort of panic attack. She embraced her, saying something about the rhythm of her breathing. Prim didn't hesitate and immediately clamped her little arms around the woman's legs. I was so surprised by it, that I just stood there, watching from a decent distance. After a few minutes the woman had completely calmed down.

It seems to work, a little bit, I think. Her sobbing slowly stops, but she doesn't let go of me. I look over my shoulder, at the others – who haven't moved at all – as a small cry for help. But Haymitch just has a stupid grin on his face - he must be enjoying how uncomfortable I feel right now, although I see there's another feeling hiding in his glance, I can't really recognise which. The others are looking at me with a smile that states I'm doing the right thing.

Right that moment the large doors that lead to the ecstatic audience open, revealing the loud noise of cheering and applause. The first chariot, the one from district 1, leaves our large stable-looking room, already followed by the next. The signal for Maron and Rose to get ready and as if she realises the same things, she let's go of me and walks to Cinna.

"Is my make-up still good?"

**Rose's POV**

I don't really know what just happened. _Just begin with the simple things_, I tell myself.

_You're name is Rose. You're 17 years old. You're currently 8 months pregnant and are going to have to fight for your own life and your baby's. Katniss Everdeen just hugged you. You decide you trust her. You can't give up. _

Cinna smiles and nods. "You look absolutely stunning. You both do.". After which he looks at Maron who has come to join us. He's right though, Maron looks handsome as ever, even when he's totally covered in black.

With Maron's help, I take my place on the chariot. But I'm overwhelmed by dizziness and forced to lean on the thing closest to me, in this case, him._ You can't do this, _an inner voice keeps repeating, but I keep telling myself that I need to be strong, or at least, look strong.

"You ok?" Maron looks at my hand and then at me.

"More ok than I'll ever be today."

He nods and looks forward again – District 8 has just left -, but he doesn't remove my hand, for which I'm grateful. Everyone around is finally wakes up from their daydream as well. Peeta embraces Katniss and then the both of them come stand next to us, but remain silent. Effie is looking at the other tributes, while peeking outside. Cinna and Portia quickly climb on the chariot and switch on our magnificent, glowing outfits, while Haymitch joins his fellow-mentors.

"You want them to like you.", he says, "Smile, wave, blow kisses or whatever you can. Don't let them notice you hate them. Alright?"

We both nod.

"And hold hands. You're a team, they need to see that."

_What? Hell no. _I hesitate, but Maron immediately takes my hand of his shoulder and firmly grabs it, as if he has no intention of ever letting it go again. In a way I'm glad he's by my side. But a part of can't stop thinking that he's just doing it to get Haymitch' liking. He wants to win, I can't ignore that.

Slowly, but surely our black horses start walking and after a few seconds, I'm completely overwhelmed by the quantity of people around us. All in bright colours, cheering and waving, until they look at us. Every head turns our way, while the clapping becomes less loud, and makes places for the noises of people who are both amazed by our looks and shocked – probably by me. They point, starts to talk and forget all about the other tributes.

But when I see a small glance of myself on the large screen hanging above us, that changes.

The girl I see there isn't afraid, isn't weak, but a real fighter. I raise my hand to the sky and a deafening applause follows. They start throwing roses and blowing kisses, eventually even Maron starts waving back at them. But I only focus on one thing, becoming what I need to be, _determined to win_.

**Note: Here it is, chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long. Thank you for your sweet reviews and please give some more. I'd really like to know your opinion about this. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter 5 – Secrets**

**Rose's POV**

That we made an impression is an understatement. Everyone was cheering for us – they forgot all about the other tributes -, screaming and I swear I saw someone pass out after I waved at him. _Good_, I think, _Let them be shocked_. This is the drama they desire in the Capitol, right? Whatever draws the viewer's attention. We're all just puppets in the sick game they make us play. But I don't want to be a part of it. I don't even know whether there's a little chance for me to win, yet I refuse to let them notice that.

"Let's go.", Effie says rather cheerfully, "We don't want to be late." Today is our first day of training. In a large room. With all the other tributes. Who want to win, and therefore have to kill me. Sounds great, right? I can't deny my heart has already sunk. The courage I felt yesterday has all faded like snow for the sun. Mostly because of the moment when Haymitch and Peeta asked about our talents and I didn't have an answer to their question.

With some difficulty I stand up, just like Maron, and we follow Effie to the elevator – which is quite an odd thing if you ask me – that will bring us to the Training Centre.

"Atala has been a trainer for over ten years. I'm sure you'll like her.", Effie says to Maron, "But you have to remember that the judges will be there to watch you. So behave."

The elevator stops and the three of us get out. Apparently we're a bit early, because not even half of the other tributes is here. Yet Atala is already standing on a small platform, ready to begin her speech. When Maron and I join them, some of the other tributes starts pointing and smiling arrogantly at me. I'm pretty sure they're the Careers, but I can't remember even though Effie showed us the other Reapings last night.

One guy I recognize, I think his name is Long, which suits him, because he's with no doubt the tallest guy here. That's why I remember him from the District 4 Reaping. I look around and see a little boy is standing behind us, he can't be older than 12. He looks so.. weak, it makes me sick. He shouldn't be here.

Within 15 minutes, everyone has arrived and Atala has finished her speech. She basically told us about the rules – no fighting, practicing with other tributes – and that we all have some mandatory courses, but are free to go the stands we want when we're done with those. Unfortunately the first mandatory course is climbing, which I can't do, so I just watch the others. Most of them can't get very far, except a redhead, from district 7 I think, her fellow-tribute and surprisingly Maron.

He grabs the rope and reaches the top a few seconds later. _Wow. _There's something I didn't know about him. I wonder he has more tricks up his sleeve. Even though in the arena we will be enemies, sort of, I still want him to win if I don't. He will always be the guy I love. I mean, loved. _Damn it._ _Focus Rose._

The jealous faces of the Careers make me smile and I don't do any effort to hide it. Even Maron smiles when he looks at me and notices why I have this stupid grin on my face.

After the hour of climbing, we're free to choose what to do next. "Would knife-throwing be ok?", Maron asks me while looking at the still unharmed targets. I nod, as I want to go there too. It's one of the few things I actually can do without my huge belly being in my way.

The guy from the stand enthusiastically helps us out with the aiming. Apparently Maron has a real gift for it and I'm not that bed as well. I've hit the head of the dummy two times in a row now. Pretty great, right?

Suddenly I see how the Careers are approaching us and I'm immediately scared as hell. They're going to kill us, or threaten us. I can feel it. Maron goes stand in front of me protectively, when they're near us. Something I secretely am grateful for.

"District 12, right?", a guy with bronze hair asks.

Maron nods and doesn't say a word. Maybe they won't notice me when he keeps standing in front of me.

"We need to talk, 12."

At first Maron doesn't seem to want to, but eventually he follows them to corner of the hall where less people are. Probably so they can hurt them without anyone noticing it. He's an actual threat to them. _I have to do something_, I tell myself, _But what?_ Maybe I can throw one of these knives at them, though I think that will only cause more trouble, so I just watch them.

They don't fight, they don't start to kill each other. They just talk, casually, like they're friends. After a few minutes Maron turns around and walks towards me again.

"Think about it, 12.", another guy yells – I think the one from District 1-, but Maron just ignores him.

"What was that about?", I immediately ask.

"Nothing." Liar.

"Come on, speak up..12."

"They asked me if I wanted to be in their alliance.", he says, like it's nothing. Ok, now I really want to throw this knife at someone.

"And what did you say?", I ask carefully. If he's their ally I swear I will castrate him right here, right now. But I can't blame him, this is an opportunity that might save his life in the arena.

"I said no." Wait, what? He must see that I don't understand why, because he immdetiately continues. "I hate those arrogant bastards, don't want to be anywhere near them."

I can't help but grin after he says that.

"Plus I have to protect you." And now I'm angry again. What does he mean, have to protect me?

"I don't need your protection.", I mumble annoyed, "You can better join them."

"No." I can see he's getting angry about this. "I'm going to be your side through this whole damn thing. Whether you agree with it or not."

"Maybe I don't want that!", I yell.

"Well, you'll have to, because I'm not leaving you, nor my child behind! Do you understand?", he screams so loudly everyone can hear us. Then he looks at me, as if he realizes what he just said and regrets it.

"How did you know the baby is yours?", I whisper softly, while fighting my tears.

**Note: Shock! Ok no, but what do you guys think? Please review so I know if this turn of events was a good thing or a horrible mistake. :)**

**Love, Emmeken. **


	6. Chapter 6: Promise me

**Chapter 6 – Promise me**

**Rose's POV**

"Well?", I ask loudly, when he doesn't answer and just keeps looking at his feet. With a small glance around the Training Centre, I notice how almost everyone, including the judges, is looking at us as if we're about to kill each other. But I immediately focus on Maron again, determined to know everything.

"I always knew.", he softly says, "C'mon Rose, it wasn't hard to do the math. Barely a month after we.. you know, you announced you're pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?", I ask frustrated.

"No. Why didn't YOU tell me?" I see the anger in his grey eyes, as he comes closer to me. Now he's the one raising his voice. "I deserved to know! This is my child too."

He's right, which I hate. Not telling him seemed such a good idea, but now I feel like a complete idiot. He cares, I didn't think he would, but he does care.

"I thought you wouldn't want it.", I say softly, shocked by his words, "I thought..-"

"You thought wrong.", he mumbles, while trying to hide the upcoming tears in his eyes. Then he turns around and walks away. Even though we're not allowed to leave the Training Centre during practice, not one of the Peacekeepers stops him when he walks through the elevator-doors. They even take a step back, to make sure they're not in his way, as if they pick his side in this awful situation.

A few silent seconds pass, before everyone starts to continue with what they were doing and the hall is filled with noise again. But I still am frozen, while trying to realize what just happened and even more, what I should do.

~~~(…)~~~

**Katniss' POV**

The unexpected sound of someone slamming the door loudly makes both me and Peeta look up, while I was just lying comfortably in his arms. _Must be a drunk Haymitch, of Effie who is shocked because she broke a nail or something._, I tell myself in my mind, but surprisingly it's Maron who storms by and immediately goes to his room, without even acknowledging our presence.

Just when I'm about to stand up, Peeta softly grabs my arm. "Give him some time. Then we'll talk to him."

"But, he needs to train." This is so important to them, he can't just waste his time.

He softly shakes his head. "Trust me."

I wouldn't ever doubt Peeta's opinion when it comes to stuff like this, so I just take my place in his warm arms again. Mostly because I'd rather wait until Haymitch comes back. This probably won't be the first time a tribute storms to his room – I mean, even I did it once -, he'll know what to do.

Just when I've told myself often enough that everything will be ok with Maron, to believe it, I hear the door open again, this time softly and more carefully. Definitely not Haymitch. And not Effie either, because even after a few seconds, I don't hear the annoying sound of her high heels. She's always is such a hurry, she would be here, rambling about something ridiculous by now.

_Rose. _Within the second I stand up again, even though I don't really know why. And then she comes, just as I expected. Rose, pale, with red eyes that reveal that she has cried. _What freaking happened between those two? _

When she sees us, she stops and looks at the ground. "I'm sorry.", tears start to make their way over her cheeks, "I'll return to the Training Centre in a second. I just need to-" And then she breaks. You ca see she tries to fight it, but she tiredly starts crying, while hiding her face in her hands.

_Should I hug her again?_, I ask myself. I look at Peeta and see how he frowns, while staring at Rose. He doesn't do anything. A part of me wants to hit him, hard, so he'll go do what he's best in, talk, or something like that.

"What happened?", I ask without even realizing it. _Damn it, shut up Katniss. Don't make it worse._

She stutters, as if she's only able to say a few words. "Maron and I-, we… And now, with the baby.", she puts her hands on her stomach, as if she protects it, "I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid.", Peeta replies calmly.

She just shakes her head, while mumbling. "I am." Then she walks to her room, next to Maron's, and closes the door softly behind her.

We need to do something. They shouldn't be this.. emotional now. Well, I mean they can be, but not about anything else than going into an arena and hating the Capitol about it.

"What are we going to do?", I ask Peeta, who is still standing in the same place.

"I don't know."

What do you mean 'You don't know'? You always know!", I reply frustrated.

"I think we should give them some time." Before I can say I don't agree, he continues, with a subtle smile. "But I can see that you don't think the same thing. So, I'll go talk to Maron, you'll go talk to Rose."

"I have to go to Rose? You know I'm not good with.. people. She crying and really upset.", I mumble.

"And she likes you.", he adds, while looking at me with his comforting blue eyes. "Plus you made the whole Capitol love you, this shouldn't be so hard for the girl on fire.", he grins, while already making his way to Maron's room. Damn it, I hate it when he's right.

"What if I say something wrong and make this even harder for her?"

He looks over his shoulder, "You won't. I trust you Katniss."

I sigh. "Fine, but if this ends up terribly, you'll have to fix it." I point at him to make it more sincere, but his smile tells me my effort failed.

Then I drag myself to Rose's room and softly knock._ Here goes nothing._ When she doesn't answer, I silently open the door, to find her sitting against her bed, with her arms wrapped around her bulging belly.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question.

Again, she doesn't answer, or even react. With a cautious steps – I guess I'm a bit scared for a sudden outburst – I walk to the bed and go sit next to her on the floor. For several minutes we just sit there, not saying anything, while I try to decide what to say to end the silence.

"Life sucks." That is the best I can come up with, though it seems to work, as a small smile appears on her face.

"Yeah, it really does.", she mumbles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." _Please don't let it be a hard question. _

"Do you think I-", she corrects herself with a sigh, "We have a chance of surviving all of this?"

"Yes. Everyone has a chance, depends on what you are fighting for."

"What did you fight for?", she asks softly.

I answer without even having to think about it. "Prim. And my mom, but mostly Prim. She needed me."

Again, she smiles. "That's nice."

"Rose, if there's anything I can do, you just need to ask ok?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to offer that...

She nods. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll do everything you can to save this baby.", she hesitates and takes my hand, to put it on her stomach so I can feel the strong kicks of the tiny human inside her. The most weird thing I have ever felt. "Please, Katniss."

"I promise.", I say with a certain strength in my voice to make it sound more certain, but honestly, I have no idea how I'm going to do that.

**Note: Sorry I have kept you waiting so long, but here it is, chapter 6. Hope you like it. :) This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it, something I didn't really have a lot in my previous chapters. I would like to know whether you like it this way, or if it annoys you. **

**Please review and thank you so much for the sweet reviews you already have given. **

**Love, Emmeken. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mockingjay

**Chapter 7 – Mockingjay **

**Rose's POV**

It has been six days, since my name was said loudly by Effie Trinket and my whole world fell apart. Well, fell even more apart than it already had. Maron and I haven't said a word to each other since our argument in the Training Centre, where everyone could hear us telling that my baby, is his child as well. Just like one of those freakin' soaps made by the Capitol, they must be loving this situation. Drama is like morphling to them, I guess.

Even after the incident, we still act as friends though – mostly Maron, I have been emotional every bloody day -, he stayed by my side the whole time we had to train and followed me when I wanted to go to some calmer sessions. In return, I have sat down by the side a few times, when he did things like fighting and lifting weights. He's really talented in both of them, has something to do with his strength I think. No wonder he got a 9 as score. I on the other hand, got a 7, which is not that bad considering my situation. I think they had a little compassion, because I tried knife-throwing and only hit the dummy four out of five times.

I have learned some other interesting things too. Finding edible plants is something that will be a piece of cake for me – that is, if the arena is designed for it – and setting traps and making fish-hooks are now added to my talents-list. Now let's just hope I will survive long enough to be able to use them, which is something of which I still don't know how I will manage it.

Tonight are the live interviews with Caesar Flickerman, the guy whose face hasn't changed in the last twenty-five years. Yet that isn't the thing that frightens me the most at the moment – although it worries me a bit. In less than nine hours, I will be sitting on a stage, with almost a million people staring at me, expecting me to say something interesting. To make it all worse, I have to make them like me. And last, but not least, I will be sent to my death tomorrow. Hurray.

I sigh for a second, as I realize I can't stay in bed too much longer. Effie has come knocking on my door two times now and I'm pretty sure she'll let some Peacekeepers drag me to the dining room if she has to. With a lot of difficulty and even more dislike, I get out of my bed and put on my comfortable clothes Effie has let someone make especially for me. Have to remind myself to thank her for that.

When I enter the dining room, everyone is already chatting and eating some of the delicious Capitol-food that fills the entire table. I feel hungry, just by looking at it all. As Katniss sees me coming, she immediately pulls back my chair so I can easily sit down. She subtly winks at me and then leans against Peeta again, who wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well, Rose?", Effie asks kindly, after taking another sip of her orange juice. Nope, didn't sleep well. Would you when you know you're going to die tomorrow?

"Yes, heavenly.", I answer as cheerful as possible. Somehow Effie is like a little child to me in some ways, with her enthusiasm over the little things. She smiles, like Peeta and Haymitch. Yet Katniss doesn't seem to convinced by my little act, so I quickly change the subject. "What's the plan for today?"

"As tonight are the interviews, you and Maron will be prepared for them whole day. Rose, you will be starting with me where I will learn you how to walk, sit and even breathe properly in front of camera's. Maron, you will start with Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, who will decide with which attitude you'll be presented to the public. After lunch, you guys switch and when we're done, you'll go to Cinna and Portia to get your looks done." Woah. Didn't see that one coming. I thought today we would get a little bit of rest, you know, before going to the place where it isn't safe to sleep.

"Don't worry.", Katniss whispers to us subtly, "You'll survive. Both of you." She looks at Maron now. "If I can survive a bloody interview, you can too. I mean, I wasn't really fond of it either."

Haymitch lets out a snort, that confirms her words. "Fond of it? There's an understatement. You refused to answer my questions when I had to learn you how to make people love you. It's a surprise I got you on that stage. "

"Thank you Haymitch, for pointing that out.", she mumbles, after which Peeta smiling gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Always a pleasure sweetheart." Haymitch grins and raises her glass to her.

"I thought you were amazing.", Peeta says charming, while giving her another kiss. It's nice to see how in love they are.

She rolls her eyes. "No wonder, that's the same evening you announced for whole of Panem that you loved me."

"Love, not loved.", he corrects with a playful grin, that makes Katniss smile for a second as well.

"You are lucky you're so cute." Then she gives him a final kiss and stands up. "Time to take off, I think." Effie nods in agreement. "Maron, you can follow us. Rose, Effie decided it would be alright to practice here." Another thing I have to thank her for, damn. I'm really starting to not-hate her.

Within a few minutes our table is cleared by an Avox – she let me keep the basket with little loafs of bread with pieces of chocolate in them – and I'm sitting in front of Effie.

"Let's try some high heels.", she says enthusiastically, "Have you ever worn shoes like these before?"

"No. But I don't think I-"

"Well, give it a try then. Come on." She pushes a pair of high heels in my hands and orders me to put them on, before I can say that it isn't a good idea. From the moment I stand up, I'm forced to sit down again. "What's wrong?", she asks innocently.

"What's wrong? My feet and ankles are freaking swollen and I can't even bloody see them, and you want me to wear this torture-thingies?" That was rude. And now she's giving me the sad-puppy look, damn it. "With all due respect.", I add silently.

~~~(…)~~~

It took Effie an hour to realize the shoes weren't going to work and then we still had manners, position and smile to cover. It's a wonder I didn't die in there with her. On the other side, Maron and Haymitch seemed quite satisfied at lunch.

Haymitch is looking at me from top to toe, trying to figure out what attitude to give me, while Katniss and Peeta are doing the same. He didn't tell me what they decided for Maron, but I already know the answer. He's a big, handsome guy of which you can see he's impressively strong, he must have made him the cold-blooded killer. What he will do to me, I can't figure out. Sexy, not going to happen. A killer, nope. Uncatchable, really? With this huge belly?

"That's it.", he says with a smile, "You had this look on your face on the first day here, the first moment you were presented to the Capitol. Can't really put my finger on it.."

"Determined to win.", Peeta says quietly.

Katniss smiles, "Yes, even I was scared of her for a moment when I was that."

"Then that's what we're going for. You're going to make everyone believe that you are determined to win this, as you are willing to do anything to save yourself and your child. Think you can do that?", Haymitch asks while looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." No doubt about it, as that actually is the truth.

"Alright then. We're going to ask you some questions, try to answer honestly, but give yourself an attitude." Right that moment Peeta and Katniss take their place next to me and the endless questioning begins.

"That should do it.", Haymitch states after a while, "Just try not to start crying again." Those damn hormones, they're ruining my life. I nod, but stay quiet, because I feel tears coming up again. Haymitch leaves the room, together with Peeta. Unable to move, I just stay where I'm sitting, and let Katniss come sit in front of me.

"You ready?", she asks quietly.

I nod, even though it's a lie. But then I realize, I can be honest to her. If there's someone I trust, it's her. "What if I mess it up Katniss? What if I forget what to answer, or start stuttering and crying?"

She sighs and stays quiet for few seconds. "When I had to go onto that stage, Cinna told me I should pretend no one else is around, that I'm just talking to him as a friend. So.. try looking at me, I'll be on the front row, and just answer the questions, like you would answer them to me."

"Thank you.", I whisper softly, and then let her guide me to Cinna.

~~~(…)~~~

Almost my turn. Already 21 amazing interviews have passed, not that I looked at all of them, because I'm pretty sure I would faint if I saw how brilliant they were. On the small screen hanging on the wall where I'm waiting, I can see a glance of Tristan, the small boy that caught my attention earlier. I still feel sorry for him, he's just a little kid. Long's interview went great, he was charming, yet ready for the fight, perfect for sponsors. Katri and Titus – the two tributes from District 1 – were just like any other Career, killers. Blye, the girl from District 5, was quite memorable as well, because of her angel-like appearance, because of the light dress she wears. But soon she made it clear, that it was only a look.

I am dressed in total white dress as well, but it doesn't make me look like an angel, it makes me look like a mighty goddess, with matching accessories in my hair. They should know that even the heaviness of the dress annoys me.

"Rose Hales, you're up.", a man says, after you can hear the loud sound of applause.

With shaking legs I walk onto the stage, and people are looking shocked at me from the moment they see me. This is.. ugh. "A round of applause for the beautiful Rose Hales.", Caesar says while taking my hand and gesturing I can sit down if I would like to. I immediately let myself sink onto the comfortable seat, but try to remember some of the tips Effie gave me.

"So Rose, how are you feeling?" Automatically I look for Katniss' face in the crowd, which doesn't take me very long.

"Very pregnant Caesar." He laughs and so does the audience. Yet then he seems considerate again.

"It must be hard, I can imagine. But what do you think of the Capitol?"

"Oh, it's really amazing here Caesar. Before, I couldn't imagine how magnificent it is here, but now.."

"And what do you like most?"

"Ehrm. The bed.", I grin. And everyone in the audience starts laughing, because of my so-called joke.

"Now, Rose. Our audience would love to know a little bit more about your situation, Rose. Care to explain us a bit?" No, I really really don't want that.

"Well eh.. It's kind of complicated."

"What about the baby's father, can you tell us a little about him?"

"I could do that, but it's not up to me to tell the world. That's his decision to make."

"Ah, I understand. Well, everyone loves a little bit of mystery, don't they?" He looks at the audience. "Right?" They respond with a deafening applause. Caesar is really amazing at this.

"I can promise you though, I will do anything I can to protect to win the games and thus, protect my baby."

Immediately everyone starts applauding and cheering again. "Those are some strong words, Rose.", Caesar says with a smile. "One final question though.", he winks at me, "May I say you look absolutely stunning?"

I chuckle. "Yes you may, and thank you." He reaches out his hand to me, to help me up and signals me to whirl. Then I remember what Cinna said, about raising my arms to the sky and so I do.

Before I know it, I here gasps of shock, all around me. First I don't see where it's coming from, but the smoke that comes from my dress, alarms me a bit as well. Though the flames immediately expose a dress even more stunning then the one I was wearing. I was completely covered in black feathers and a strong glow came from my belly. Only on the large screen hanging above the audience I could see why. It wasn't just a glow, but a warm light shaped in form of my unborn baby with a mockingjay, flying above it to protect it. And I was that mockingjay.

**Note: Well, here it is. It took me some time to write this and it got a lot longer as my previous chapters. Still hope you like it. :) I wanted it be special, yet I'm not sure whether I succeeded at that. Let me know, please! So, hit that review-button. ;-) **

**Love, Emmeken. **


	8. Chapter 8: A nice guy

**Chapter 8 - A nice guy**

For several seconds, I can only hear gasps of shock or screams, while people are jumping up. I can't blame them, they thought I was on fire and for a moment, so did I. Immediately I search for Cinna's eyes and see how he's looking at me with a satisfied smile, after which he shortly nods. His way of telling me I did good, that he got the reaction he wanted. Yet I can't stop worrying about it, he must have gotten himself in so much trouble because of this. When I see Katniss' and Peeta's confused looks, I don't doubt that they are thinking the same thing. Only Haymitch seems to be enjoying the dramatic reaction of the audience as well.

The sound of the buzzer telling my interview is over, makes me focus on Caesar again. He kindly – although he still seems a bit pale because of this shocking surprise - grabs my hand and raises it to the sky, like he has done at the end of every previous interview. "Another round of applause for Rose Hales, ladies and gentleman! We all wish her the best of luck. " The audience immediately does as he says and gives me a deafening applause, while many are cheering for me. Me. Somehow Cinna managed to change me into a person with a chance of winning, and for that I'll be eternally grateful.

With some difficulty, I waddle of stage and shortly smile at Maron, whose turn it is next. "Good luck.", I mumble quietly.

He chuckles a bit. "I'm not sure whether I can top that.", as he points at the screen where they apparently are showing me again, just when my dress caught fire. I have to admit, I look pretty damn good, even with my bulging stomach. After that, he walks onto the stage and is welcomed with again, some loud applause. They already love him and in a way, that makes me damn happy.

"Welcome Maron.", Caesar says kindly, "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine, Caesar.", he says friendly, "A bit nervous, I have to admit." Immediately the audience answers with a loud 'Aaaawh'. I don't know what's happening here, but he definitely doesn't look like a killer now.

"No reason to be nervous, young man. We all just wants to get to know you a little bit better. Can you tell us something about yourself?" Caesar comforting puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Well ehm. I'm just an ordinary guy, I guess. My family means everything to me." Again the audience completely falls for this kind, innocent guy. For a second I let myself watch Haymitch, but he looks kind of angry. How can he be so furious now? He's doing brilliantly.

"And a special girl at home, perhaps?", Caesar asks curiously and winks at the audience. Somehow I'm listening more carefully now as well.

He hesitates. "I-..Ehrm. Not really." A few seconds of silence, as if he's doubting he should continue. "There is this one girl though, from my district."

"And..?", Caesar asks smiling.

"I just really care about her. But she doesn't know it." Every woman in the audience looks at Maron with sympathy. I even could swear that I heard someone yell 'Forget that girl, I love you!'

"Will you reveal her name? I'm sure everyone would love some details." With that, Caesar looks at the audience and they immediately respond with loud cheering.

Again, he hesitates, as if he's thinking if this is a good idea, or a terrible one. But then he breaths in deeply and looks at Caeaser.

"You interviewed her just a few minutes ago. Rose.", he states quietly. Did he just say he cares about me? As in, doesn't hate me? Or is it all just a lie Haymitch told him to use? Damn, I wish I could see his face right now.

"Are you in love with her, Maron?"

He doesn't answer the question – which frustrates me a bit -, but instead says something I never would've expected. "I'm the father of her baby." And like that, he made everyone forget all about the other tributes.

~~~(…)~~~

I still can't believe what happened, nor can I decide how I feel about it. On one side, I'm furious, that he uses the baby as his way of getting more sponsors. Though I'm not really sure whether that really is his intention. On the other hand, I'm thrilled – no, numbed – that he actually recognizes this baby – a damn hard kicker – as his own. We should've talked, I know that, but I didn't want to. I can't handle any more emotions, knowing that we'll go into the arena tomorrow, so I've been avoiding him whole evening. Even now, at dinner, everyone seems to try their best not to talk about the interviews, yet I'm pretty sure that's not only because of us, but because of Cinna as well .

"Would anyone like some dessert?", Effie asks happily as ever. Everyone, except Maron and me, nods and almost immediately a few Avox's enter with trays in their hands.

"Maybe you guys should go to bed.", Peeta says kindly, while our table is filled with delicacies, "Big day tomorrow." There's an understatement.

I stand up – as usual, with some difficulty – and walk away, after saying 'goodnight' to everyone. I hear how someone, probably Maron, follows me, but I just walk straight to my room and close the door firmly behind me. From the moment I let myself fall down on my bed, I allow myself to feel how exhausted I really am. It has been a long day, too long. Yet the ones that follow will be even harder. That is, if I survive the bloodbath from the first half hour, which I highly doubt at the moment.

I don't even bother changing my clothes – after the interview I put on my comfortable sweater and stretching pants again -, but just crawl under the blankets. Yet before I fall asleep, someone knocks on my door.

_Please, don't be Maron. Please, don't be Maron. _"Come in.", I say with dislike, afraid more drama will follow, but to my surprise, it's Katniss who enters.

"Did I wake you?", she asks silently, while she goes sit next to me, on my bed. I shake my head. "I just wanted to give you something, since you have no district-token and all. It brought me luck, hopefully it'll do that for you as well." She soflty grabs my hand and puts what feel like a small piece of metal in it. Then she walks away again. "Sleep well, Rose.", she whispers and closes the door behind her.

I put on some light, just enough to see what she put in my hand and am a enthralled by what I find. Her mockingjay-pin. Golden and shiny, just like she wore it in the arena, the time she won , together with the one she loves. I gently rub my hand over my stomach and stop on the place the baby is kicking, but keep staring at the pin.

It's something I can't describe, you see, yet somehow this tiny thingy makes me feel stronger than I have felt whole day.

**Note: I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't really contain that much action yet, but the next will. Why? Because it's arena-time! Are you excited? :) ****Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing, but please keep reviewing. I really need to know what you think about it, as I'm constantly afraid I will make a mistake at some point and ruin the whole story. So hit that review-button - pretty please. **

**PS: It may be possible there still are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, I'll correct them tomorrow. Right now I'm just too tired to re-read, but I wanted to post this already.**

**Love, Emmeken**


	9. Chapter 9: Mirrors

**Chapter 9 – Mirrors**

**Katniss' POV**

_Where am I? I tell myself to concentrate and look around, find out what's happening. I'm home, in district 12, no doubt. I'm surrounded by people. Prim, Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, everyone I care about. But they don't see me. Instead they're focusing on the large screen hanging in front of them. It doesn't take me long to realize why, the Quarter Quell. Tributes fighting to stay alive, but I know some of them. Rose and Maron, they're just lying in the grass with their eyes wide open. Why aren't they moving? They can't be dead!, I yell in my thoughts. _

"_Haymitch, tell me they're ok!", I scream panicky, but he doesn't respond, even though he's standing right next to me. "Prim?" Again, no answer, she just keeps staring at the bloodbath. Without thinking I grab Peeta's arm and force him to look at me, but his kind and friendly eyes have made place for cold, emotionless ones._

"_They're dead. All three of them.", he states calmly, "And that's all you fault." He hysterically starts laughing, after which slowly, but surely everyone turns around and comes closer to me. They all repeat his words, "All your fault." _

"_No!", I yell, "They can't be.. I did everything I could!" But then they all turn their backs at me, even Prim and my mom, and fade away, as I'm suddenly standing in the grass, near the lifeless bodies of Rose and Maron. "This can't be happing.", I whisper, to no one in particular, but to my surprise someone answers. And I immediately know who. _

"_Why didn't you save them Katniss?" Little Rue is standing a few feet away, with tears in her eyes and a bloody wound in her chest, where the spear had hit her. "Why did you leave them behind, just like you left me behind?" Then she falls down, eyes wide open like Rose and Maron, and no longer moves._

Terrified I open my eyes and am immediately relieved when I see Peeta is lying next to me in our Capitol-bed. I softly put my hand on his chest, just to make sure he's breathing. "It was just a nightmare", I whisper to myself, "Just a nightmare". But I can't seem to get the awful images out of my mind. Knowing that I won't fall asleep again anytime soon, I drag myself out of the bed en walk to the living room. When I turn on the light, I see an Avox is still standing on his spot. After a few seconds of silence, I ask him for a warm glass of milk, what my mom has given me the last few months when I couldn't sleep. I didn't help a lot though, but it became kind of a habit I guess.

While waiting for the Avox to return, I allow myself to fall down on the large couch in the living room. Yet suddenly my attention is drawn to a small box laying on the table. _Interviews_ is written on it in large black letters. Then I see the empty glass standing near it. _Haymitch._ He must have been watching this. I open the little box and take out the small chip. God, I wish I knew how this thing works. As if he heard me, the Avox puts down my glass of milk and reaches out his hand. I give him the chis and he immediately puts in a machine I have never seen before, but within the second the interviews start playing.

"Thank you.", I whisper, and he softly nods, as he returns to his place.

About half an hour passes, until quiet footsteps draw my attention. "Another nightmare?", I hear Peeta's soft, whispering voice, as he sits down next to me, in front of the tv. I shortly nod. But I can't even find the strength to tell him this has been the worst one yet. He examines the screen and then turns to me again.

"Which one is this?", he subtly points at the small, sick-looking girl on the screen.

"District 6. I think her name is Syrah. She got a 5." He nods, and just like that we both continue watching, without saying another word. Yet somehow, I end up in my safe place in his arms. For the next hour we learn a lot about the other tributes, things I had already forgotten when watching the interviews live –I must admit I was too nervous for Rose and Maron to actually pay attention.

Apparently they gave Ora, the girl from District 7 who reminds me a lot of Foxface, a 'sweet girl'-look, but her smile seems so sincere that I can't find out whether it's the truth or not. Her fellow-tribute, Maverick, seems more vicious and lets the audience know he's kind of a loner, no compassion whatsoever. He looks kind of strong too, but not as strong as Long and Maron, who will be the two tallest guys in the arena. Kaia and Titus- district 11 and 1 - are the eldest, both 18. The youngest are Tristan, the little boy from District 11 and Sky, the girl from District 8 who has a beautiful porcelain face. My heart broke when I saw her interview, as even though she tried to hide it, she's terrified and misses her family. But Caesar managed to give her an amazing impression, it's hard not to admire this man.

Rose's and Maron's interview make me sick, even more than I already was. They're actually sending a family in the arena. A mother, a father and a child – well, sort of. It disgusts me, but the audience doesn't seems satisfied with the turn of events as well. From the moment Maron tells them he's the father, people get angry, like really furious. _Good_, I tell myself, _maybe they have a chance then. _But from the moment I remember the anger of President Snow for my stunt in the arena, my hope disappears.

**Rose's POV**

"Twenty seconds", the electronic voice informs me. I look at Cinna, who's awfully quiet, but I can't force myself to say something either. Slowly, he gets up and comes towards me. _Not yet_, I beg in my mind, _I'm not ready yet_. But as if he can see my despair, he sighs.

"You remember what Haymitch told you?", he asks friendly and takes my hand, while helping me up. The baby's kicking like crazy, though I think my raising heartbeat has something to do with that. Or maybe he just knows, maybe he knows our ending might be near.

I nod. "Run", I softly mumble. That was the best advice they could give me. Run. As far as you can get from the bloodbath. But I never even considered throwing myself into the fight.

For a second Cinna lets his finger slide over my – Katniss' - mockingjay-pin. "You can do this."

"Ten seconds." The electronic voice states, causing my legs to feel numb of fear. Damn it. Just.. breathe. Cinna doesn't let go of my hand – which I like - , until we reach the glass tube that will bring me into the arena. He gives me a kiss on both cheeks and smiles at me comforting, for one last time. Then I step onto the platform and the tube's door immediately closes, capturing me in its small room. I feel how I'm lifted and within a few seconds, I'm overwhelmed by the bright light of open air - but somethings seems off. This can't be just the sunlight. When my eyes have adjusted to my new surrounding I see the breathtaking arena around me. _Mirrors._ The word rushes through my mind, when I see the large maze with the famous Cornucopia in its midst. I can't remember a Hungergames where the tributes were so far away from it and the things that can decide between life and death, that are supposed to help us survive.

Surprisingly the countdown begins, I must have missed Claudius' voice telling us the games have now officially begun, like he does every year. I look around and only see the few tributes standing near me, the others stay hidden behind the gigantic walls made of shiny, misleading mirrors. A part of me wonders where Maron is, but the other keep reminding to focus, that there's no time.

I concentrate on the maze again, doing what my mind tells me. Only two entrances, not enough for everyone standing here, but you can clearly see a few small objects, like a piece of plastic laying in it. _They're expecting us to kill each other without any weapons, like animals. _

_20_

From the moment I see the number appearing, I tell myself to figure out my escape-route. It's hard not to look at the beautiful maze laying a head of me, but when I do, I see the large forest surrounding us. A small path draws my attention. _That's it._, I state to myself, _You have to go there, from the moment you can, and leave. _

But when I hear the sudden sound of the gong, I freeze. The few tributes I can see – I think one of them is named Maverick – rush into the maze. Only one – a small girl – turns around and disappears into the forest. _Move_, I yell, but I just stand still on my small platform. When two tributes bump into each other at the entrance, one immediately places his hand around the others neck and keeps it that way until there's no longer a sign of life to be found in the boy. Then he just drops him in the grass and continues running. _Dead._

Just when I can find the strength to turn away from the horrible spectacle –which the Capitol must be enjoying a lot – a strange sound takes over the arena. And it doesn't take me long to see why. The large walls of mirrors are disappearing into the ground, slowly, but surely revealing the tributes and how close they are to each other. Tristan, who only has a small knife in his little hands, is surprised by the Career that appears next to him and just like that, the Career presses a large blade into the boy's stomach. I want to do something, save him, but from the moment he falls down, I know he's gone.

Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my hand. _This is it_, I think, _Now I'm going to die._ I close my eyes and wait for something to happen, for pain to come, but it doesn't. "We gave to go!", Maron says panicky, "Now." And he practically lifts me from the ground, while we rush into the dark forest and the bloodbath disappears from my sight.

**Note: Here it is. :) I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so please leave a review, I've never been this nervous about a chapter before. Someone had pointed me on my mistake about the tributes, that you know very little about hem, so I hope the Katniss-part kind of helped with that. For the arena, well.. I needed an extraordinary one, and I think this is kind of special though. I just don't know whether you guys think it's good enough. Let me know, ok? **

**Thanks for reviewing and your support, I couldn't do this without you guys. 3 **

**Love, Emmeken. **


	10. Chapter 10: Deadly Beautiful

**Chapter 10 – Deadly Beautiful**

After about an hour of running, though I feel like it has been much longer, I hear the first canon-shot telling us the bloodbath is over. And within the second, Maron and I freeze, counting how many of us have died already. With every loud noise I try to tell myself that it's a good thing there's one less tribute, that it means we have survived so far, but it's just makes me feel sicker and sicker. _Eight. Nine. Ten._ And then, silence. Ten deaths. Tristan is one of them, so is the boy who was killed by Maverick, that I'm sure of. But who are the other eight? Which families are grieving this very moment because they saw their child or sibling die for the amusement of the Capitol?

I notice Maron is staring at me and realize my eyes are filled with tears. Why, I don't know. I shouldn't care about these strangers I barely know and are determined to kill me. But we're all the same in a way, that's what makes this so bloody difficult. He looks at me for a few silent second and then grabs my hand after I've quickly swept away my tears.

"We have to keep going.", he says hastily, focused on the nature ahead of us and starts dragging me forward again. But with the first step I take, I immediately am remembered to the exhausted feeling spread over my entire body. For what can't be more than half an hour I let him guide me into the forest, which doesn't change for a bit the further we go, but then I feel I can't go on anymore. Maron must have been realizing it as well, because every time I slow down a bit, a small frown appears on his face. He's scared, yet so am I.

Without thinking about it, I just stop running, forcing Maron to stop as well. He looks at me, again with that worried look, but I allow myself to sit on one of the rotten tree trunks.

"We can't stop now Rose.", Maron says firmly, "We need to find a safe place to sleep, far away fro-"

I cut him off. "I can't Maron. I just.. can't.", I whisper with a trembling voice, "I'm so tired." Softly I start rubbing my belly where the baby is painfully kicking. It doesn't help, though it does calms me down a bit.

"Maybe I can carry you.", he states a bit desperately, but I can see he realizes how impossible that is as well.

"Have you seen me? I'm huge!", I say frustrated, with large gestures. He sighs and so do I, as I continue talking with a calmer voice. "I'm not going anywhere Maron. And maybe we're safe here for now. But you're free to keep going if you want to." In my mind I'm begging him to stay, though I immediately feel guilty for it. He probably already saved my life, risking his. I can't expect him to do that once more. Yet when I look in his eyes, I am surprised by the anger I find.

"I promised I would protect you and th-", he hesitates "our baby, whether you like it or not. So stop saying crap like that. I'm staying with you, 'till the end." He puts his backpack – I didn't even notice he had it – on the ground and starts unpacking what's in it, while I keep rubbing the same spot on my bulging belly. Apparently there actually are very useful things in it. A bottle for water – unfortunately still empty at the moment -, some dried meat and fruit, a rope and a blanket, yet there's something special about I can't figure out just yet. Then Maron pulls a large knife, covered with blood, out of the inside of his jacket. Has he killed someone? Or did he find on one of the bodies? Somehow I don't want to know and as I see in his eyes, he doesn't want to talk about it either.

"Are you okay?", he asks as bit worried, eying at my belly with my hand still resting on it.

"The baby's just.. very active.", I softly say with a small smile, looking down for a second. And as I look up I see his eyes are still pointed to my stomach. "Do you want to feel it?" Crap. Did I really ask that? Now. When we're in the middle of the woods with 12 people that want to kill us. _Great timing Rose., _I state sarcastically in my thoughts. But then surprisingly he nods, yet uncomfortably stays a few feet away from me.

After a few seconds, I insecurely reach out my hand and with small steps he comes closer. It's a bit weird to see him like this, so nervous. He normally is the calm, strong one, but now he looks like he's so scared that even the smallest movement will make the world collapse. He gently goes sit on his knees in front of me, as I put his hand under mine, right where the baby is kicking with all his force. I closely observe Maron, but he doesn't look at me. He looks at his hand, almost fascinated.

"Woah.", he whispers, "He's strong." I nod, carefully listening to each word he says. "Does it hurt?", he then asks with that same small frown.

"A bit.", I say calming, "But it's not that bad." That seems to satisfy him a bit and for a second, I forget about the deadly arena around me. Yet a small noise, barely hearable, makes Maron jump up and immediately grab for his knife. Instinctively I wrap my arms around my stomach and start searching for the source of the sound. _Reveal yourself_, I say in my thoughts, yet nothing happens until a little bird, more extraordinary than I've ever seen, sits down on the branch of a tree near us. This creature immediately reminds me of the giant maze around the Cornucopia, as it feathers are just as bright as the mirrors confusing us just an hour ago. His eyes are dark red and he makes a high squeeling sound, as he spreads is feathers and I'm blinded by the bright light.

When I dare to open my eyes again, I panicky search for Maron but my attention is drawn to something else. That one bird, now have become over a hundred. But before Maron and I can react, they all make the deafening sound and start flying towards us, ready to attack.

* * *

**AN: Soo, I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but a lot has happened the last few weeks. Yet now I'm ready to continue writing again. I hope you like it and thank you for your kind reviews. **

**Lots of love, Emmeken. **


	11. Chapter 11: Don't you dare leaving me

**Chapter 11 – Don't you dare leaving me**

For a second I allow myself to realize what is happening, but then I run. As fast as I can, I make my way through the bushes and between the large, seemingly never-ending threes. The high squealing sound the birds – little monsters – make, is deafening, the bright light that shines from their wings, blinding. With no other senses than my hands and feet give me, I try to find a place, anything, where I can be safe. But every minute I lose my balance and fall to the ground, giving a few of the tiny creatures the opportunity to bore their sharps beaks into my skin. And, with my large belly blocking the way, it every time is a fight trying to get up again.

But something doesn't add up. There were so many, where are the others? Why am I not suffering more pain? _Maron. _His name flashes through my mind, as I feel a sharp pain above my eye. Yet I have no choice, but to keep running, even though I want nothing more than turn around and search for him. For several minutes I keep going, waddling actually, until suddenly everything just stops. The sound, pain and blinding light all disappear as if someone just switched it off. Yet I decide not to stop for another minute, afraid it's just a trick to mislead us. When everything stays quiet, I stop and let myself feel the pain those little mutants have caused. Cautiously I rub my hand over my cheek and see how my blood paints my hand. Otherwise, I seem to be alright, a part from several little, but deep, wounds in my arms, back and a few in my neck. But nothing that can't heal, I think. Suddenly I remember the poisonous wasps they had placed in the arena a few times. Could this be the same? Will it only be a few minutes before I'm rolling on the ground shaking?

"Get yourself together Rose", I whisper to myself, "First you have to find-"_ Maron_. I don't need to finish the sentence, before I'm filled with the intense fear that he's not okay. I panicky look around, but he's nowhere to be seen. Without even thinking about it, I'm running again, to the place where they started attacking us. Knowing that others tributes might hear us, I silently try yelling his name. But as time proceeds and there still is no sign of him, I start screaming louder and louder. He has to be okay. There was no canon-shot. Right? Because of those bloody things I couldn't hear a thing.

When I see our backpack and some other stuff laying on the ground, I know I'm at the spot where hell started, but no sign of Maron. Immediately my hearts starts beating faster again, while I keep fighting my tears, until suddenly everything stops for a second, when a sharp pain rushes through my stomach.

"Not now.", I whisper desperately to my belly, "We have to keep going, okay?" Slowly the pain fades again and my attention is drawn to the soft moaning noises of someone in pain. I cautiously work my way through the bushes, just to find and image that horrifies me more than anything. It's Maron, I'm sure. But his face is completely covered in blood and harshly injured, just like his arms and neck. Immediately I rush to him and kneel down by his side.

"Maron, can I hear me?", I ask softly, while I wrap my hands around one of his, "Please tell me you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay.", he mumbles painfully, after a few deep breaths.

I can't help but smile a little and notice how tears are making their way over my cheeks again. "You're just saying that because I told you to.", I say, with a weak smile.

"Correct.", he answers with a forced grin, after which he tries to sit up. I immediately support him and fortunately, it doesn't seem too hard on him. With some effort I help him stand up and let him lead me to a small cave with water running next to it, that I didn't notice before. That's why I'm sure he's going to win this, because he still sees those things, even when he's under the attack of some diamond mirror-looking birds –who now, have completely disappeared. The cave is too small to actually sleep in, but it'll have to do for now. I carefully try to make him sit down and rip of a piece of his shirt, which I softly moist in the small stream of water and use to rub away most of the blood.

"Awh..", he mumbles painfully with his eyes closed, when I start cleaning his forehead.

"Sorry." I try to wipe a bit softer, but it still seems to hurt him.

"Awh.", he again mumbles, "You really shouldn't become a nurse."

I smile a little, because those few words remind me that it's still Maron hiding behind all that blood. "Shut up."

He subtly grins, "Yes ma'am."

After many minutes, most of the blood has disappeared, though some wounds are still bleeding intensely. But fortunately, it know is clear that his eyes – or other vital things – are unharmed. When I'm about to start with the few wounds on his hand, another sharp pain paralyses me. I wrap my arms around my stomach again, begging in my mind that it will be over soon. And just like that, I feel how Maron protectively tries to wrap his arms around me as well. Even though it doesn't help a bit, it does me make me feel a little bit safer._ I'm not alone. I have him to protect me._

"Are you alright?", he then asks worriedly, "Is it the baby?"

I softly nod and force him to sit against the wall again. "You're the patient. Not me."

"No. I'm not-"

"Don't move.", I know say a bit louder and he must see how serious I am, because he immediately does what I say. Without saying another word about the baby, I continue taking care of him, revealing all the small wounds on his skin. It isn't too bad though, only his face can barely be recognized, as some flaps of his skin are just hanging loose. But, know he's the one taking over, as he signals that I have to stop.

"Lay down a bit. I'm fine.", he says strictly and, because I'm really exhausted, I don't hesitate to do as he says. I make a pillow of my jacket – since it's not that cold – and allow myself to close my eyes for a few minutes, while rubbing my belly. But it doesn't take long, before I can no longer ignore my thirst and hunger.

When I open my eyes, Maron is looking at me and – mostly – my bulging belly again. He subtly frowns, as my eyes meet his.

"Is there something wrong?", he asks, while he slowly comes sit next to me.

I shake my head, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit hungry."

Within the seconds he stands up and grabs his jacket, which he, after having looked at it for a second, lays over me for warmth. "I'll go search our backpack, there's some food in there I think. And I'll look around for some eatable plants or stuff like that. Maybe I can catch a rabbit."

"You need to rest.", I say stubbornly, while unhandy trying to sit up.

"So do you. So lay down, I'll go get our stuff.", he looks at my stomach again and then sets foot outside our little hiding place.

"Don't you dare leaving me. Ok?", I say with a small frown, after which he looks at me with that same expression.

He sighs, "I'll be right back. Promise." I nod, though I don't hide my worries, and he disappears behind the bushes, while I lay down again. I close my eyes, but don't let myself fall asleep, because I need to see him return.

Several minutes pass and when it must have been more than half an hour, I start to get undeniably worried. I sit up against the wall, one hand over my belly, and look outside our little cave where it starts getting darker and darker.

"He'll return. He promised.", I whisper to myself.

But then I hear the canon-shot and, for a second, my heart stops.

**AN: So sorry for the delay, I've been busy with studying – and celebrating my birthday. Here is chapter 11 of Fallen Roses. Hope you like it. Another cliffhanger, I know. But I promise I'll update sooner this time. Thank you guys so much for your support, it really flatters me that you've like it so far. (God, I hope I haven't ruined it by now.) I hope I'll get to a 100 reviews this time. **

**Love, Emmeken. **


End file.
